The Very Hectic Life of Kayla
by crazydolly66
Summary: read to find out
1. About Her

"The Very Hectic Life of Kayla"

About Her:

Once upon a time there was a girl named Kayla and she had many  
siblings, but sooooo many..... silbings.

Name: Katerine (Kayla) Johnson

Age: 13 turning 14 on October 7

Family: 1 Mom, Dad, 2 brothers and sisters

Looks: Blonde, Lime Green Eyes, White with a twist of Latin

Hobbies: Dancing, Reading, Writing, Playing Around, Hanging out and Going to Mall

**Ambitions: To be a Singer and Dancer**

**School status: M.S 302, loves Gym, likes math, hates Science**

**Friends: Ariel, and Claire**

**Enemies: Ciara Jackson**

**Favourite color: Purple**

**Favourite actor: Zac Efron**

**Favourite actress: Vanessa Hudgens**

**Favourite movies: Pricess Protection Program, Legally Blonde, Eloise At The Plaza**

**Favourite singers: Beyonce, Flo- Rida, Kelly Clarkson, Tina Parol, Lily Allen and more**

**Favourite bands/groups: The Pussycat Dolls, The Ting Tings, The Veroicas, Hey Monday, **

**Favourite songs: Rise, Hush Hush: Hush Hush, We Walk, Good Girls Go Bad**

**Favourite author: Sue Limb**

**Favourite book: Girl Barely 15: Flirting 4 England**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

One day, Kayla was still in her pj's. But then her i-phone rung. She checked and it was an alarm that said :'Fresh Beat Band, music video as Kiki.'

"oh my gosh I forgot my music video" She ran to her closet and ran through it looking for the outfit they gave her that was an exact copy of Kiki's outfit. When she found it she looked for the jewelry, shoes, and the things she needed to do her hair like her. After everything she looked exactly like Kiki. She wore a hot pink and dark red striped sleeve-less top with a sweater that had the colors hot pink, light pink stripes, a goldish pinkish mini skirt that was puffy, white stockings and pink converse. Her jewelry was 6 pink bracelets, a silver neckalace that had a hot pink heart and a pink flower key on it with her hair loose with a pink headband and bangs. Her make-up were pink too.

"wow I always knew Kiki loved pink me too!!!!!!!!!!" Then her phone rung, it was Claire.

"hi Claire"

"hi turn on your laptop me and Ariel are having a webchat"

"ok" and she hung up then turned her laptop on.

"hi guys"

"um hi pinky"

"hahaha"

"haha very funny but remember when I told you I got the chance to play Kiki from the Fresh Beat Band in a music video for them"

"yeah"

"I just remembered she loves the color pink"

"yeah Kiki"

"but the good thing is that I can play the gutiar"

"sweet"

"you want to come watch us"

"who's us"

"the other kids I'm doing the video with"

"cool"

"I'll e-mail you the address to the place"

"ok" She e-mailed the address then was on her way. At the studio, Kiki/Kayla was walking around when a girl dressed as Marina walked up to her.

"hi I'm Marina"

"hi I'm Kiki"

"haha my real name is Layla but I got to play Marina since you toke Kiki"

"yeah I was the first girl to win and I like Kiki so I toke her I hope your not mad"

"no I'm glad cause I really do like Marina and playing the drums"

"I love to play the gutiar"

"cool then it would fun to play with you"

"hi Kayla"

"oh sorry I forgot to say my real name is Katerine but they call me Kayla"

"ok"

"hi guys over here"

"um you are"

"Claire be nice"

"she gets jealous real fast"

"shut up Ariel"

"sorry about them they don't like the band"

"wait until you see the guys" They were talking until a guy walked up to them and he was dressed like Twist.

"um how's playing Marina and Kiki"

"me and her"

"ok come on we are needed on the stage for rehearsal"

"oh he is cute"

"his name is Cameron and he plays Twist Marina's crush"

"lucky"

"no your lucky cause Shout is cuter"

"oh nice"

"ok we're going over there"

"ok bye wish us luck" On the stage, Twist praticed his rapping, Shout praticed his piano, and Marina & Kiki praticed there drums and gutiar.

"wow your so lucky"

"how"

"you've got true friends who really care about you and parents who actually listen to you"

"what about you"

"no"

"no what"

"no true friends no friends at all and my parents are always fighting"

"oh I'm sorry"

"that's why I tried out for this so I can get away from everything and meet kids lucky like you"

"oh my gosh that must be hard for you"

"yeah and we lived in Florida but moved here for me"

"great"

"that's one good thing"

"ouch" After the rehearsal, they made the real music video. But before they started it they got the back-up. There were 4 kids who dressed exactly like they did and back-up people.

"teens these are the young band"

"hi I'm Kiki you must be little me"

"yeah my name is Jasmine"

"i'm Kayla'

"hi you must be little Marina well I play her and my name is Layla" After meeting everyone they got ready for the video.


	3. Chapter 2

Kayla's Pov

When they were ready and the director was ready they started the video.

Twist: And it goes alittle bit like this come on

group: Lana la la la la la (2X)

We had a great day,

it was a super way

to spend sometime together

we had a great day

the very best day

and nothing can be better!!!

Kiki: All the music we play

it's always a great day

and nothing could be better

anytime we get together!!!!!!!!!

Group: chrous

Twist: We'll sing, and we'll play

We'll kick our way

we'll hip hop and pop

the music party won't...

Kiki: Stopppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!

They start to dance around to the music. Then they go back to singing together and dancing together too.

group: we had a great day

it was a super way

To spend some time together

we had a great day

the very best day

with friends it's always better

Twist: It goes alittle something like this

come on

Group: Lana la la la la la (2X)

Then they do ending poses. Kiki's pose was bending her knee, hand on her hip, head on the side. Marina's pose was bending down, hands on her legs, and smiling. Twist's pose was having his hands out like they having a group pose. Shout's pose was crossed arms, and standing to the side.

"cut!!! Lunch kids let me talk to you"

"sure"

"you were amazing plus we need a new group, how would you like to be the new and improved fresh beats"

"love it"

"it would be the best"

"as long as we don't do baby stuff I'm good"

"nothing babyish you are the teen version of them now you can make your songs or sing other songs as long as it's teen related"

"that's what we do best"

"and you will be living here in the fresh beats house let me show you around"

"can we talk to our friends first"

"ok" Me and Layla walked over to the girls and the guys went to there guy friends.

"oh I'm think of having Shout for dinner"

"I want to Twist for dinner" and they licked there lips. We just laughed.

"so what's up"

"we're going to be on tv"

"they offered us to be the teen version of the fresh beat and we'll be living in there sweet house"

"sweet"

"with the man candy"

"even sweeter"

"hey girls time for the tour bring your friends if you want"

"ok" He showed us to everyone and everything then we reached the house.

"guys this is your new house you have till monday to pack your stuff. time to go inside" Outside, they had stairs and 4 chairs 2 on one side and 2 on the other, the outside was mostly white with baby blue layered circles. Inside, there were 4 doors in the back, Pink, Purple, Orange and Yellow. Then there was a big white couch in the middle with baby blue pillows. A kichen on the right and a fun room on the the pink room, everything was pink and plastic. the bed had pink pillows with a white under cover up and a colorful top and the blanket with pink and red. In the Purple room, everything was purple, blue and plastic. The bed had purple pillows, white under cover up and a pure red cover up and the blanket is blue. In the Orangle room, everything was orangle, brown and plastic. The bed had a brown under cover-up and orangle and the blanket was white. Lastly, in Yellow room, everything was yellow and green. The bed had a white under cover-up, green cover-up and the blanket was yellow. After the tour we went back into the livingroom.

"how you like it"

"it's amazing" We all went our ways back home.


	4. Chapter 3

chap 3

In Kayla's house

"shake, shake, shake, shake it!!" Kayla sung. Then her older sister Taylor walked into her room.

"shut up you can't sing"

"who gives a damn at least I try" She stomped back to her room slamming the door. Kayla was finishing her homework when Claire called.

"hi Claire what's up'

"nothing and you?"

"doing homework which you have alot of"

"right thanks for the reminder"

"what do you want to know?"

"did you talk with Shout"

"his name I think is Edward"

"that's cute"

"like Edward from Twilight cute and mysterious"

"even better lucky"

"oh look at the time I have to go to bed nite"

"you too" 


	5. Chapter 4

chap 4-

In the mourning, I was walking while humming to the pussycat dolls I hate this part. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Edward from Twilight ready to suck my blood. I woke up screaming so loud I thought they heard me from blocks the scray mourning i went straight to school. They had uniforms 5 days a week. I wore gray jeans and a blue collar top. I met with Claire and Ariel at breakfast and from there we walked outside.

"so you did 's homework?"

"of course he screams me"

"oh look last night I had this dream that I was walking to school then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder so when I turn around Edward from Twilight was waiting to suck my blood and that's were it ended cause I woke up screaming this mourning"

"he's cute"

"and pale"

"hello my dream"

"oh that's scary"

"maybe it's the thought of our Edward being related to that Edward from Fresh Beat"

"maybe but it was really scary"

"let's talk at lunch"

"ok" Then they walked there own way. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

At lunch, the girls sat at there table.

"So, what do you think of my nightmare?" Kayla asked nervous.

"Do you like Edward Cullen?" Ariel asked.

"A lot" Kayla answered blushing.

"Have you seen Twilight and New Moon?" Claire asked.

"Yeah" Kayla jumped in excitement.

"Are or were you scared of it?" Ariel questioned.

"A little" Kayla answered.

"That proves it" Claire said

"What!?" Kayla and Ariel questioned.

"You're jealous of Bella" Claire answered with a stupid smile.

"But you wouldn't want to see Eclipse or Breaking Dawn" Claire added.

"Shut up, you're scared" Ariel replied.

"How?" Kayla asked.

"You're scared that Edward will attack you in your dreams" Ariel answered.

"How do I stop it?" Kayla wanted to know.

"Just find something else to think of while you sleep" Ariel added after.

"Good idea Ariel" Kayla smiled.

"Thanks, would you tell my mom that?" Ariel was hopeful.

"No" Kayla said losing her smile.

"Fine" Ariel frowned. The girls got up of there table and went home. It was a half of day that day.

But Kayla wasn't paying attention. She was thinking of Edward Cullen. How much

She loved him. But she came back to earth when she hit a tree. Ariel and Claire

Started to laugh. So Kayla chased them. As happened to her, they ran into a tree.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Kayla rolled around a lot in her bed. Over the Night, Kayla would see Edward with bloody red eyes, running around her. This is her dream.

Kayla wore a silky blue spaggati strip dress and converses. Her hair was wavy. She was in the beach.

"Where am I?" Then Edward ran up to her. He looked normal.

"You're in California"

"But I live in New York"

"I know but I brought you here"

"How if I'm dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming Katherine"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I know you very well, I spy on you a lot"

"You're just a character not someone real"

"Don't worry you'll see me very soon"

"Where?"

"Soon, maybe tomorrow"

"Where?"

"Why do you ask a lot of questions?"

"Please just answer my question"

"Maybe at your school or in your room"

"My room?"

"Don't worry I wouldn't hurt you"

"Then why in the last dream you looked like you would suck my blood?"

"I was getting used to you" Her face was blank. He rolled his eyes.

"I like you very much, but whenever I'm around you my mind stops thinking correctly" She smiled. He smiled too. They were quiet for a while. Until Kayla broke the silence.

"Why am I in a dress?"

"I thought you would look better that way. Any more questions?"

"Yeah just one: please take me home"

"That's a request"

"Would you please take me home?"

"Sure" I got on his back and off we were.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Kayla walked into the school on a bright Monday mourning. She wore the same dress she did in her "dream". She looked exactly like that. Then she bumped into Edward.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"That's not a way to say hello" He smiled his cooked smile.

"Sorry but why are you here?"

"I told you yesterday that I might meet you here"

"I thought it was all a dream, all fake"

"Nope, you have bad memory"

"Yes, do you want to meet my friends?"

"Sure" We walked out the door and around the school to the yard at the back of the school.

"This is where the students hang out sometimes before and after school, they also walk around the school."

"Nice life and you?"

"I wait for my friends here"

"Alone?"

"Yup"

"Not anymore"

"Here they come anyways, I have to go"

"Bye" He had a dull face. I felt sorry to do this. So I walked back to him.

"Do you want to come along?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure why not they're going to love you" I smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

I walked over to my friends.

"Girls, this Edward Cullen"

"Oh the one from your….."

"Yes" I looked at him for his expression. He looked cool and calm.

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm Ariel Ruiz" She handed him her hand to shake. He shaked it.

"Nice to meet you _Ariel Ruiz_" He added spice when he said her name. But she didn't notice.

"I'm Claire Smith" She did the same thing.

"Hello _Claire_" He added spice to her name too. They toke me to the side.

"He's cute"

"Like you said" They were smiling and waving to him. He waved at me. I waved back then looked at the girls.

"He's ok, but a little creepy" This time when I looked at him he was talking to the cute 9th graders. The Popular. I felt anger rise. I walked over there. They looked at me.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you can get away from him"

"Why?"

"Because…" My mind was rolling around. Why was I doing this? But if I turn around they would laugh at me.

"He's my boyfriend" Was the best I could come up with. I looked at Edward to follow my lead.

"Yup"

"Whatever but you will be mine" They walked inside. Claire and Ariel walked over to me with wide eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

I was walking to Math when Stacy stopped me.

"What?"

"What is your problem?"

"Why?"

"You stopping us with a lie"

"It wasn't a lie" It was a total lie.

"You lucky we toke pity on you"

"Thanks but I have to go" Then Jasmine was behind me, Marilyn was blocking my side exit.

"Um... my personal space"

"Don't care" Was all I heard before I fainted on the floor. Everyone around us gasped and stared at what happened. They stood there with wide eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

When I was able to open my eyes, I was at the nurse's office. Ms. Brooks was standing next to me. It was all so blurry. When I opened my eyes wide I could see everything clearly.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake"

"Where am I?"

"The Nurse's office"

"Why?"

"You fainted"

"I don't remember anything"

"Tell me what you do remember"

"I was walking to Math, the Popular, and then I fainted"

"Ok, there are some people who want to see if you're ok, I'm going to let them in while I deal with this"

"Ok" I shut my eyes and fell asleep faster. Then I felt a cold hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and Edward was touching my cheeks was his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok, you weren't in Math. So when Claire and Ariel told me you were in the Nurse's office I ran here"

"That's sweet but you didn't need too, I'm ok truly"

"Why did you faint?"

"When too many people crowd me I faint"

"Nice"

"Thanks, where are Ariel and Claire?"

"East dropping on us"

"How do you know?"

"Look" He headed to the door and opened it. Then they fell on the floor with there cheeks burning red.

"What the hell?"

"We wanted to see if you were ok"

"But Edward said we had to wait" I looked at him. He raised his shoulders. I looked back at the girls.

"I'm fine promise" Then Ms. Brooks walked back looking at the scene. Then back at me.

"Ok, everything is now fine you can leave now but be more careful please"

"I'll watch over her" Edward answered.

"Thanks" We all walked to the hall and Edward closed the door.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

At lunch, I walked to my usual table with Ariel, and Claire.

"Where's Edward?"

"He went home early"

"I miss him"

"I love him" Then Ariel closed her month faster then she said it. We looked at her with wide eyes. Then I stared at Claire for the same thing.

"Ok, I like him too"

"But is he really your boyfriend?"

"No, it was a total lie to back them away from them"

"Why?"

"If he got in there mess, I would lose him like I lost Marilyn" I looked down at my lunch and twirled at it with my spoon.

"I'm sorry"

"But you got us"

"And Edward too" That made me smile a little.

"Nice" then Marilyn walked over to us.

"Hi losers"

"Marilyn"

"Marilyn'

"Marilyn" But my voice was a whisper. I was still upset about losing her but I got better little and little. As long as we kept our distance from each other. This broken the rule and my heart.

"I want to talk to Kayla" I got up and walked with her to the far corner.

"What?"

"I'm sorry"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

My eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm sorry for everything and I want us to be friends again like before" This is what I always wanted. But what if it was a lie.

"I'm never friends with populars"

"I know that's why I dropped out" I widen my eyes in shock again.

"Really? For me?"

"Yeah, I miss you. I'm not the same without you" I heard that before but forgot because of my faint. I hugged her and she hugged me.

"Welcome back Mar" We separated and walked back to the girls.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

At the end of the day, Edward picked me up in his shiny car and I waved bye to the girls. He pulled down the window.

"Happy much"

"Very, Marilyn, the girl I was talking with, is my best friend again" I walked over to the passenger seat and sat down. He drove off.

"Tell me"

"She left me to be a popular, but came back to be my friend today"

"Congratz" Then he kissed me on a red light. My cheeks were rose and fiery red. My eyes widened. When he let go to drive. I was frozen in place. He looked at my surprised.

"I thought you were used to it"

"No, nobody ever kissed me"

"Then I'm the first" On another red light, I kissed him. It just happened. Then we separated again so he could drive. He just smiled.

"You're a great kisser"

"You too" This time we were in front my house. When we got out, he walked me to the door and he toke my head in his icy cold hands and kissed me!! I put my hands around his neck and his hands were around my waist. Tonight, I slept like a baby. I was dreaming sweetly. This was the best day. Ever!!!


	15. The End

The End

So now, I'm with a Vampire. My old best friend is my best friend again. And I'm living my life as a celebrity with my family and friends with me. I'm the happiest. And the luckiest.


End file.
